


Fake Smiles

by Wolf_Child23



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, MC is called MC, MC is not a descendant of Lilith, Other, POV First Person, Protective Mammon, will update tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Child23/pseuds/Wolf_Child23
Summary: What if MC wasn't a descendant of Lilith? Then why were they chosen? Was there even a reason? How will Belphie overcome his hatred of humans?
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Fake Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> im really hoping this'll be good lmao, i hope you enjoy :)

He was smiling. 

My life had turned upside down when I was chosen for the exchange program. I never expected the fake looking quiz on a website to actually be true. Diavolo had been charming and kind towards me when I first arrived to avoid intimidating me, but that was useless since the demon brothers I’ve come to know did that themselves. Lucifer, whom scared me at first but slowly warmed up to me (with a few attempts at my life), Mammon, whom I first made a pact with for Levi and quickly became my best friend (maybe more, I hope), Levi, whom at first used me to get his money back but slowly became a close friend (not without an attempt at my life), Satan, whom wanted to use to to spite Lucifer but slowly came to respect and like me, Asmo, whom didn’t care for me but quickly warmed up after calling for him, Beel, whom also tried to kill me (thanks to Mammon), quickly warmed and bonded with me after I tried to protect him and Luke, and lastly Belphie, the demon who was trapped in the attic thanks to Lucifer and the one I barely knew.    
  


In the timeline I came from, Diavolo said that if I found out how he got out, he would be reunited with his brothers. So with Barbados’ powers, I went. I care so much for these brothers that I was willing to take the risk. What a risk it was. Here I was: my feet off the floor and a hand tightly around my neck cutting off my air supply. And the very demon I wanted to help smiling at me as I clawed at this hand. 

“Humans are so weak and fragile. It’s your fault you’re in this situation, you know that right?” he says, his smile getting wider. I let out a whine in response which only caused him to laugh. 

My head felt like it was going to burst, the pressure building as the hand around my neck slowly tightened. Shadows began to cloud my vision as I felt Belphegor’s sharp nails dig into my neck, drawing blood. No matter how much I thrashed and scratched, his grip never faltered. If anything it made it stronger. 

“Bel...phie..” I choked out, then winced as his grip got stronger still. 

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” he growled, bringing my face closer to his. He was snarling, fangs on full display as he talked. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he panted like a wild animal; demented. He shook me. 

“You really think I cared about you? You really believed everything I said?” he cackled. “I hate humans more than anything. Especially gullible ones like you.” Belphegor’s face was stretched into a feral grin, his eyes blown wide open, his tail thrashing behind him. His nails dug deeper and I felt my blood trickle down my neck. It felt as though he was trying to tear out my esophagus. Belphegor’s smile slowly went from feral to a grin as I hacked blood, which bubbled and dribbled down my chin. 

“You poor thing. If only you listened to Lucifer, you wouldn’t be in this situation.” he said condescendingly, “Then again, if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be free. When I kill you, Diavolo’s plan for peace between humans and demons will be ruined. So as thanks, I’ll let you say a few last words before I tear out your throat.”

I felt tears stinging my eyes as more blood escaped my mouth. I didn’t want to die. I wanted to stay with the people I’ve grown to care about: I want to eat more snacks with Beel, I want to beat Mononoke Land with Levi, I want to finish Satan and I’s current novel, I want to do more shopping with Asmo, I want to finally be respected by Lucifer, I want to bake with Luke, I want to have tea with Simeon, I want to know what motivates Solomon, I want to know why I was chosen for this program. 

I want to confess to Mammon. 

Mammon…

My eyes widen slightly as I realise what my potential last words could be. I don’t know if it’ll even work since I’ve never called him from this far. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to get the words out but I’m willing to take the slight chance this’ll work. Belphegor is looking at me with a small smile with his eyes half closed. 

“Well?” he prompts. With all the strength I have left, I breathe in. 

“Ma-Mammon… help me…” I manage to choke out. Belphegor lets out a startled laugh. His grip on my neck slowly increases to the point where I can’t breathe. I lose my strength and hang limply, trying to hold onto consciousness. 

“Out of all the words you could say, you chose to call out to my useless brother?” Belphegor laughs as he squeezes my neck. “You really are just a stupid naive huma-”

The rest of his words are cut off as a black blur barrels into him, which causes him to lose his grip on me and let go. I don’t even have the strength to brace myself for the ground but I don’t ever meet it. Instead, I’m pulled into a warm chest. The frantic heartbeat is quick and strong against my ear as I gasp for air. I feel strong arms wrapped around me as I clutch at my neck to try and stop the bleeding. Distantly, I hear the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. I finally allow my tears to fall. 

I was saved. 

I let out a relieved sigh as the adrenaline left but soon after I started coughing up blood. Belphegor’s nails manage to pierce through my neck. The arms around me tightened. 

“Oi! Stay with me, MC!” a familiar voice told me. Through my tears, I looked up. I was in Mammon’s arms. He really came for me. I smile up at him. He looked so handsome in his demon form. As I heard the other brothers arrive, I lift a shaky hand to cup Mammon’s face. He doesn’t flinch and even puts his hand over mine. 

“I kept my promise.” I whisper to him as the others either run for help or to stop Belphegor from getting near. I don’t know what any of them are doing and I don’t care. All that matters is that Mammon was here. 

“Wha- you-” he starts then stops. His hand tightens over mine and I see some tears fall. 

“Yeah,” he nods “Yeah you did.” 

I’m torn out of the moment as I hear the sound of flapping wings and snarling. I look to see Beel and Levi holding back Lucifer while Satan is holding back Belphegor; Asmo was nowhere to be seen. They were going to tear each other apart. 

No, they were brothers. They wouldn't, right? I couldn’t take the chance. I wanted them to reconcile, not this. This wasn’t my intention. With the strength I regained, I called out to them. 

“Please! Don’t hurt each other!” I rasp out. Mammon tenses as his brothers sans Lucifer look at us. I could hear the sound of rapidly approaching wings and faint voices but I couldn’t tell if I was just imagining it. I could feel myself slipping. 

“Please…” was all I could get out before everything went dark. 


End file.
